Through the window into the night
by Redpandasmilkshake
Summary: /pre invasion When the head of the Bei Fong family receives a letter from his daughter toph he seizes the chance to rescue her, Zuko is sent to retrieve toph and bring her back. Toph got her field trip after all
1. Chapter 1

**[a/n Yay, my second Toka Fic. Time period wise this is around the third season after the failed invasion,**

**Please leave a review or comment 3]**

**I guess you could say I got my fieldtrip with zuko after all..**

The night was bright and the palace grounds were still except for the patrol of guards. Resting my hand against my cheek I let out a sigh. I was home. My hair up...Wearing that same old dress with a lotus on the front. It fit better now, tighter across my bust or well lack of one. My parents said I looked like a young lady..or at least my mother did. My dad...Father hasn't spoken a word to me. After all the trouble of capturing me. There was unbelievable frustration across my face i frowned and flopped down on my bed.

My mom..well the reunion with her was okay.. It was actually kind if nice to see her again. I cried.. It wasn't her fault.. I'm not saying she's about to let me go but she didn't have a part of the whole kidnapping thing.. The letter katara wrote for me.. Well my dad had a hawk follow behind Sokka's and just like that I was plucked when no one was around. Instead of metal It was wood this time and unlike Katara I couldn't water bend my sweat and get out. So just like that. I was defeated.

"Toph come down for dinner" I roll my eyes and continue to peer out my window, a cool breeze hitting my face. If there was one thing i really wish i could see it would probably be the sky.. There is now a rap at my door. I open it to a guard an aggravated look upon my face " Mr. Fong requests your presence at dinner" with a sort of growl upon her face Toph closes the door the guard catching it with his foot. "ughh.. Young lady Bei Fong.." I frown pushing harder onto his foot causing him to let out a sort of grunt. "Well you can tell Mister Bei Fong his daughter shall Not be joining them!" she sneered finally moving his foot from the doorway, slamming it in his face. There was no longer a knock at my door.

"Okay maybe that was a little harsh..but just randomly kidnapping someone isn't that great either" great now you're talking to yourself. Leaning back against the door and sinking to the ground Toph sat drawing swirls upon the floor when something sparked her attention. Practically running over to the window she was met with nothing. In disappointment she leaned over arms crossed hanging on the ledge chin resting among them. She sighed; if I really wanted to I could just jump out the window. But for all I know they could have scouts in balloons or some other trick up there sleeve. The whole blindness deal was actually a petty big disadvantage in retrospect. Of course I wouldn't trade away what I've learned to merely see but.. You know. Suddenly Zuko appeared perching himself on the window ceil causing me to hop back startled. But Toph's surprise quickly turned to confusion. "Zuko what are you doing..H..How did you get in here?" she whispered, pulling him inside by the collar however doing so only caused him to lose balance the two stumbling backwards. Zuko catching Toph before she hit the floor, It only made Toph realize how small she was in his arms. "Careful, I'm here to rescue you" he said in a quickened breath. I could feel my cheeks heat up. I can't believe they sent Zuko after me. Why didn't Aang come..or simply why didn't they all come? If at least Aang came then maybe we could truly explain to my parents what we we are doing and how important it is, show them how much we've learned... Turning my head away I realized i was still being held tightly against Zukos chest. "..You can let go now.." You suddenly wish you could tell whether he was blushing or not. "Oh uh..ugh right..soo.. Come on let's get out of here" He whispered letting go of me. He headed back towards the window. Toph remained in place and shook her head slowly eye's closed. "That won't work, my guards will be here to check on me. We need to wait until the last round..then we'll have till morning to be gone. " Zuko slouched slightly a bit eager to get in and out. Toph began pulling off her dress over her head. A bewildered zuko protesting. She pulled it off to revel a light green beige pair of flowy pants loose blouse and long sleeve undershirt. "What! I have clothes on!" she frowned Zuko simply blushed in the darkness. "I'm going to go tell my parents I'm retiring for the night and bring back food,that should keep them from bothering us for the rest of the night.." She simply closed the door before Zuko had a chance to reply.

He frowned slightly a bit uncomfortable in her room but once he began looking around It felt almost like an Inn or a guest room. How odd. He moved about the room his hand traveling on fine wooden frames. There was a slight sigh. The room was absolutely empty of anything personal. Now it's not exactly polite but he soon began going through her drawers finding fine cloth robes and dresses along with undergarments similar to what she had been wearing. He stopped when he found a drawer that was stuck. He frowned slightly raising a brow as he tried to find some wriggle room in the draw when finally it flew out into his lap he frowned as e found what seemed to be a bunch of rocks. "why in the world.." pausing in mid-sentence. It was a poorly shaped figure.. "..Thats right...I guess she had to earth bend in secret." eyebrows furrowing he put the rock down. It seems odd he'd tracked down the avatar and his friends for so long and even then he didn't know too much about. Well no actually he learned a bit about almost everyone personally..except for Toph. Ughh he shoved his palm into his face. No wonder she was so alarmed I was the one that came he thought silently. "How can you say that when you don't even know me! You've spent your whole life's raising someone who isn't real!" Tophs voice bellows from somewhere inside the house. You can't help but cringe slightly. shit she's coming back. Quickly slamming back the drawer Zuko shoved the current figure in his hand into his pocket.

"I'm back with food" Toph called as she opened the door a puzzled look on her face as she entered. "...why were you on my floor?" Zuko shrugged sitting back up rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "umm.." Toph frowned as she sat the food down next to him "Whatever..I don't want to know" she said, with a shrug picking up a ball of rice and plopping it in her mouth while Zuko gratefully took some food and ate in silence, Toph using her pinky as a tooth pick pausing once she noticed a now still Zuko. "Whaaattt" there was something in my teeth." Zuko paused before letting out a laugh that slowly melted into a frown. He looked at her tilted face blind pale eyes staring back..or well past him into somewhere else. " do you do that on purpose?" Toph frowned in response swallowing the food in her mouth. " Excuse me?" Zuko frowned running a hand through his hair in aggravation "Why do you always have to put up a wall? Or make a joke out of everything.." there was a silence in the air as Toph sat up straight her head tilting the other way. " Zuko what the heck are you talking about?" she said through narrowed eyes. Zuko exhaled in disbelief she was so stubborn. Ugh "you've been away from home for weeks, not to mention hiding who you are for our entire life until recently ..and you don't have anything to show for it" there was a twitch above her lip. "You know that's big talk for the banished prince." before either could truly react to what had been said Zuko pounced forward knocking over bowls of miso and rice. There was a slight moment when I thought Zuko was about to snap my neck but instead I found myself smothered in his arms. "..I know..,that's why I can't comprehend how you act" his voice was a whisper, breathe hot against my neck. I couldn't even see what he looked like and i could feel my face flushing. I turned away trying to break free from Zuko's arms but he just engulfed me tighter. "I don't want to talk about it.." the words were small and weak in my mouth. Finally Zuko loosened his grip to look toph face to face. Her pale eyes looked like glass amongst the darkness, like pale crystals. Tears springing from them. He frowned eyebrows lifted a look of sincerity spread across his face. "You don't have to always nwear a mask" .. The words hung in the air, Zuko could feel the flutter of Toph's heart in her chest like a bird in a cage. He sighed softly as Toph clung to his chest eyes closed her breathing shallow. It seems she was all tuckered out, sighing Zuko picked her up bridal style, her small body curled in towards his chest. He lay her down on the bed, it would be best she get some rest before the last round. As Zuko was about to walk away from the bed Tophs hand snaked out and gripped his tunic tightly head hidden in her pillow. " I'm tired of being alone.." there was a certain uncertainty in her voice that didn't belong. It didn't fit her voice. Zuko remained silent before climbing atop of the covers and taking Toph in his arms barring her face in his chest eyebrows furrowed as he held a hand on her head. He was about to press her on the subject but instead closed his eyes holding her close in his arms. The rest of the night would be a long one, and she..well. He put aside her emotions into the idea of stress. Petting her hair he pulled out the pin that held her black hair in a bun and closed his eyes letting his thoughts wander.

**[ A/N okay so may or may not continue this, but feel free to tell me what you think]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[[So I've decided to continue this, I actually think I have a solid plot going with this, Short chapter But I really wanted to get this out so you guys knew. Some shit's about to go down! :DD **

**Anyways like always leave a comment, or review or whatever :33 ]]**

Toph woke with a yawn, sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She had almost forgot that Zuko was there as well. That's right.. Aang sent zuko to come and rescue me. She could feel her heart drop slightly but quickly pushed the feeling aside. He's here now so there's nothing that can be done about it..The last round till morning was over by now judging by the color of the sky. Zuko most have dozed off. Getting out of bed Toph turned. She could simply feel the heat given off by the fire nation male beside her. He was still asleep..that or very calm she thought. But then again who knows how long it took him to get here. A few days at best..Not to mention how little sleep he had gotten on the journey. Putting on a tunic like over-shirt toph frowned slightly before turning to Zuko.. "We need to leave now if we don't want a trail" in the darkness Zuko gave a grunt and nodded getting up to stretch before strapping two swords to his back. Zuko moved to the window practically crawling out before turning to look at a still toph. "What gives? You said we have to leave now" he said a hint of frustration in his voice. Still unresponsive Zuko rolled his eyes and picked toph up before hopping out the window. Her response being a little yelp. The garden was covered in blue moonlight and looked like it belonged in another world. Large hedge and stone wall's bordered the perimeter. Bushes scattered across the landscape along with lanterns. Regaining his breath zuko sprinted across the labyrinth of a garden when Toph interrupted " Stop!" Skidding to a halt Toph hopped out of zuko's arms ,and extended her leg in a sharp movement a tunnel quickly opened up before her in the middle of some bushes. A light of a lantern in the distance forced the two inside. "I'm sealing off the entrance" Zuko nodded on instinct but quickly mumbled an okay considering the whole can't see issue.

The growing tunnel was was soon sealed and the scent of damp earth soon filled the space between them. Zuko Held a small flame that illuminated his face as toph continued to push forward into the earth. "It's like in Ba Sing Se.." he muttered to himself the image of a crystal prison and Aang falling from the sky caused him to grimace slightly. Toph frowned sensing the furrowing upon his face. "What do you mean..?" she said without thinking.."The underground city you mean?" She said carefully. She didn't know the entire story but when Zuko first came to them that was Katara's biggest complaint, how she trusted him and he betrayed her. Frowning slightly toph paused. In the silence zuko gave a yes, "That was when you were in prison with Katara wasn't it?" She pried feeling a pinch of jealousy. Zuko closed his eyes reliving the betrayal towards his uncle and katara. Releasing a sigh looked back at toph whose face was pointed forward focused upon moving the earth. "Yes, It was also a mistake. However I don't recall seeing you there" He replied with a questioning tone unsure of how she would even know about the ordeal. Toph paused slightly a hurt look washed over her face before returning to its indifferent appearance. "I was with sokka lying limp on the floor.." With a push of her arms and swift step forward the earth surcumed to moonlight as they surfaced in the forest.

"Appa's waiting for us ahead" He murmured as the two walked side by side in an awkward silence. Zuko peeking over at toph every now and then however her expression stayed the same.  
She wore a mask over her emotion well but then again she'd have to he thought. Most of her life being a lie and all.. frowning he pushed the thoughts out of his head and sighed in relief as he found Appa safe and sound waiting for them. Appa let out a small growl before stampeding Zuko covering him in saliva. Zuko let out a sigh "Ugh.." Toph stood in the back round and couldn't help but laugh out loud. "He really does like you huh?" Zuko glared at toph as he crawled out from under Appa and let out a sort of whine as he tried to get the spit off of him. Unsuccessful he Finally climbed aboard Appa and extended a dry hand toward toph who let out a small yelp as he yanked her up. The nostalgia was almost overwhelming as she thought of the first time she ran away. Thankfully she was use to flying by now. Laying down hands behind her head she peered up into darkness before Zuko interrupted the silence. "So what do you mean when you say you were lying on the floor.." He said choosing his words carefully. Toph's pale eyes fluttered open as she turned her head looking just past him. Zuko couldn't help but get a shiver. It felt like she was looking past his soul. However she quickly turned away and Zuko couldn't help but question her blindness for a second.

"Sokka and I went to warn the generals but it was too late. The Dai Lee had already taken them out and before we knew it your friend with the girlish voice came." She stressed the word your and frowned slightly. Ty lee moved in a way toph had never seen before, hopping place to place. "We were paralyzed on the floor for a while while Aang was shot down below us.." She said in a frustrated voice, that served as a mask. "It was like flying but worse.." Toph said softly. "She took away my bending..And I couldn't see anything.. " Tears bloomed in toph's eyes but she held them back. "All I could do was listen as people were hurt around me.." Zuko had to look away, Not only because He didn't want to see Toph cry but the subject of Ba Sing Se was still painful for him. "I felt so weak and helpless.." She said in a soft whisper that was hard to hear over the wind. And soon enough slowly but surely rising in the sky as the blue night of the sky started fading into a lighter blue.

Zuko sighed slightly before laying down next to toph and surprisingly pulling her into a hug his eyes set on the fading stars above them. "That was a different me.., My uncle spoke truth when he said there was always an internal battle within me. I chose good..I chose...No i MADE my destiney.." He said in a now calm voice. It was easier to talk about it now. Toph frowned slightly she didn't need any vibrations to sense the melancholy of the subject. She wouldn't deny the sick sort of selfishness of wanting to know more about him. About his battles and his past. Katara, Sokka and Aang had known him long before her.. she paused when a sad smile spread upon her face as she finally broke away from his grasp. "I actually met your uncle once.." she said carefully. Zuko turned an eyebrow raised. "I was sorta running away and he Offered me some tea.." she continued sheepishly. "He was following you..He really cares about you zuko.." she finished. The thought of her own family came to mind but all she could imagine was Katara in that sense.. She had a new family now. Zuko closed his eyes and exhaled "Yeah...He's pretty amazing.." The look of pure disappointment at the Caves from his Uncle's face flashed across his mind. How his uncle looked in prison.. He cringed and turned his face away his eyes becoming moist. The girl wiped away the tears from her eye's and couldn't help but laugh as she felt the sun began to bask upon her skin.

Zuko frowned and gave her shove before slowly breaking into laughter himself "What's so funny the fact that we haven't slept" He asked before Appa let out a loud roar in agreement possible. He sat up and raised a brow at Appa. Perhaps they should take a break. Zuko turned back towards toph a mischievous grin on his face before pulling her up into a hug. Placing a nuggie on her head. "Ow, Zuko!" He couldn't help but laugh his sides starting to ache as she broke away from his grasp. "Goddamnit zuko you're retarded!" She pouted before Punching him in the arm. He immediately stopped laughing and began rubbing the bruise that was already blooming on his arm. "Ow..That actually Kind of hurt.." He said in a surprised tone which considering who the girl is was a pretty dumb thing to say. Toph just grinned back at him when suddenly she was being lifted in the air. The scream started soft but quickly grew as she grabbed onto the saddle eyes squeezing shut. "Why are we going down!" She screamed over the wind only as zuko pulled her close tucking her into his chest his grip tight as he held her close his head in the crook of her shoulder. Teeth gritting. The wind was biting at him and He didn't dare open his eyes to find out what was causing them to fall, but the deafening roar from Appa told him it wasn't good.

The crash was sharp and suddenly Toph wasn't in zuko's arms and he was laying face down in the dirt. Fire surrounded the line of grass that was ripped open as they had skid upon the ground. Disoriented Zuko tried pushing himself up but the shaking in his elbows only caused him to fall back. Blood dripped down the bridge of his forehead. "Toph..." He cried the words but they only came out a shaky whisper.


End file.
